


A postponed visit

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Hell no, I FINISHED WATCHING CAOS AND WE ARE IGNORING THAT, I did not finish watching caos, Rating May Change, WE AINT FOLLOWING THAT, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT, WTF, everything is fine, powerful ladies, the tiktok fandom made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Farah visits an old friend.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

It had been summer and Farah had decided to take a whole week of vacations for the first time in over 20 years. She stopped in front of the Gehenna Station and walked up the stairs, feeling a small tingling in her hand as she opened the door, she walked inside the building until she reached a statue, only that where once had been a classical horned figure now stood a triple goddess. She turned around when a girl talked to her.

"Hi, can I help you?" She smiled at Farah, but the older woman could see some sense of caution in her eyes.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking for Ms. Zelda Spellman" the blonde girl raised an eyebrow at her accent.

"Come with me, please" the girl rounded the statue "It's always a pleasure to have another British witch with us". Farah raised an eyebrow at her but the girl kept walking without noticing. "How do you know, Auntie Zelda?"

"You can't be Sabrina" Farah stared at the girl across from her dumbstruck. The petite girl turned to her with a smile.

"That's me"

"Has it been so long? Oh, you are so big" Farah smiled at the kid lovingly. "I'm a friend of your aunt, I babysat you more than once, you may not remember"

They made it to Zelda's office and Sabrina knocked on the door. Farah read the name on it 'High Priestess' that was new. The door opened and Farah could see Zelda sitting behind her desk.

"Hi, auntie. You have visits" Zelda looked up and couldn't hide a smirk. Farah mirrored her, giving an appreciative look around the room. She stood at the door as Sabrina entered the office to grab a couple books.

"If you need anything let me know" she smiled at Farah and walked to the door.

"Well, it would be rather nice if you could tell your aunt to take down the barrier on the door" said Farah while tilting a little to Sabrina and scrunched up her nose, not taking her eyes away from Zelda.

"Oh it is to keep non authorized magic out, it's prank week and we tend to get a little enthusiastic, witches can get throw it" said the girl with a smile and Farah turned to Zelda with a raised eyebrow.

The woman stood up and walked to them, rounding the desk "Headmistress Dowling may have some trouble with that, dear" the woman spoke for the first time as she reached for Farah's arm outside the barrier. Farah rolled her eyes and Sabrina looked at them with some confusion. "Fae folk counts as unauthorized magic" Sabrina's eyes open comically, Zelda finished a sigil on Farah's wrist and pulled her through the barrier.

"You are a fae? Really? Which kind?" The girl spoke with so much curiosity that she reminded Farah of Bloom.

"I'm as much of a fairy as your aunt is of a witch" The fairy's eyes glowed for a second before turning away from Zelda and staring at Sabrina. The girl went to talk again but Zelda stopped her. 

"I know you may have a lot of questions for Ms. Dowling but now is not the time, Sabrina" the girl nodded and left the room, with a glow of her eyes Farah closed the door and gazed at the redhead in front of her. She hadn't changed a bit, well, her smile was brighter now, Farah stared into her eyes and walked past her, taking off her trench coat and bag, leaving them on a chair.

"Congratulations on the promotion, a detail you forgot to tell on your letters" Farah looked around again and her eyes found Zelda's, the woman scanning her intently. "I hadn't pictured Sabrina would be that big either, she seems like an amazing kid." Farah walked back to Zelda and smiled at her "Hi" with a very uncharacteristic chuckle Zelda stood on her toes and slipped her arms around Farah's neck for a hug.

"Long time no see, You"

"You are aware you can visit too, right?" Farah held her by the waist and tilted backwards in order to look into the witch’s eyes. Zelda got back to her normal height and smiled at her. 

“Oh, can I? Don’t promise something we both know can’t happen” Farah let go a faux gasp of indignance.

“You can’t come as a surprise, you need me to get there, but I never said you couldn’t come”. Their eyes met and Zelda rested her head against her arm, staring into warm eyes. 

“What have you been up to?” 

“Oh, you know, dying and coming back, former lovers, stopping a magical war, stuff like that” said Farah with a shrug. “What about you?” Her arms adjusted at the witch’s lower back.

“You have no idea” They talked for a while, Farah catching up with everything that had happened at the small town. It was dark outside when they finished, they had moved to the sofa and had their legs tangled together, cups of tea on their hands. Farah was still processing the story when a knock was heard on the door. Without waiting for an answer a short blonde woman walked inside the office with an exasperated look.

“You were supposed to meet us at Dr. Cerberus’ an hour ago!” spoke Hilda, then her focus switched to Farah. “Farah! I had no idea you were coming” She rushed to the woman and embraced her in a hug, twisting Farah around a little. “Such a lovely surprise, long time no see!” 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Hilda” said Farah a little strangled and Hilda let go with a smile.

“Come on, now, we need to get going” Hilda pulled Zelda out of the sofa and Farah stared at the redhead with a question in her eyes, Zelda deadpanned at her and Hilda caught the interaction. “Of course you are coming, Farah” the younger woman smiled at her and Hilda left them alone in the office. Zelda and Farah gathered their coats and made it to follow Hilda, when they reached the door Farah whispered to Zelda “Why didn’t you tell your sister I was coming? We planned this weeks ago.” Zelda smirked and pressed her lips against Farah’s shoulder, moving them to the back of her neck.

”Because I wanted you all for myself” she pressed a kiss there and they left for Cerberus Books. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content, rather explicit actually. You've been warned.
> 
> My teacher was a sweetheart and I finished the final in 5 minutes. I wrote this half asleep and listening to Lana del Rey, you'll notice the results of that combination.  
> Enjoy.

Dinner at Cerberus Books had been interesting to say the least, she met Dr. Cee, Hilda's husband, and spent the night eating junk food and listening about the First Worlds pop culture. Dr. Cee had been rather thrilled about the lack of knowledge Farah had about horror movies. She had followed most of the conversation until she felt a hand on her knee, she knew better than to turn to look at Zelda as the witch's hand hung there, but the warmth of her skin was haunting Farah's mind. She felt nails trace against her, boldly moving up her leg, when the fabric of her dress began to crumple she grabbed Zelda's hand and held it still, breathing heavily, she turned to her for half a second as her eyes turned white.

'No, not now'

Zelda picked a fry, the movement so alien to what Farah remembered of the woman that she found it absurd, and moved her hand to Farah's knee, getting it away from her leg after a moment. She answered Hilda a question about something she couldn't remember and the next thing she knew she was pressed against a wall. She stood outside the Spellman's house, the door just barely out of reach, Zelda stood against her, hands wandering over the fairy's figure and pressing her further against the wall. Zelda pulled Farah's head down to her and their lips met, nibbling at her lower lip Zelda stood on her toes to deepen the kiss, grabbing Farah's leg and pushing her own between hers. She rocked her hips for some time and Farah pulled away from the kiss, head resting against the wooden wall.

"I need a second, hold on" she panted a little and tried to catch her breath, meanwhile Zelda sprinkled her chest with kisses. Farah let out a moan and pressed Zelda against her, the older woman nibbled on the skin at her disposal and made a ring of bruises. She was torn away by Farah's hands on her shoulders and walked away from the woman, dropping her leg.

"What if we take this somewhere more appropriate?" Farah looked around and noticed how they were standing in what felt like an open field. Zelda grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, turning around and kissing her again, she opened the door with magic and walked backwards inside the house. Farah pressed against Zelda and moved them towards where she thought to recall where the stairs.

"Hm-hm" a cough reached their ears and they got apart. Zelda turned around and found her niece's friends and Sabrina sitting in the living room. Farah's face switched to Headmistress and she stood away from Zelda, falling into a serious stance that did not go along with the bruising on her neck, her crumpled clothes or the smeared lipstick across her lips. A group of startled eyes met her and Zelda, she turned to the redhead woman wondering what to do, it was her house after all. Zelda stood unfazed and looked at the group.

"Don't stay up until late" without waiting for an answer she grabbed Farah's hand and pulled her upstairs, when they reached one of the corridors Farah stopped and yanked at Zelda's hand pressing her against her.

"Don't stay up until late? Really?"

"What did you want me to say?"

Farah stood in silence and Zelda used the opportunity to rest her head against her shoulder. Farah's free hand roamed the front of her body and Zelda sighted.

"Bed, now"

They made it to the room without breaking from each other. The moment the door closed behind them Farah moaned with relief and pressed Zelda against the door, she took out the coat the woman was wearing, the cold night air impregnated on it. At the same time the cloth hit the floor Zelda reached for the back of Farah's head and pulled her for a kiss, Farah reached down and picked Zelda up, the wooden door crackling when she hit her against it.

"Easy, soldier." Zelda's voice was edged by amusement as the woman holding her adjusted a hand against her ass. Zelda's heels dug onto Farah's back as the woman reached down for her neck with her lips. Zelda could feel the magic under Farah's skin as she held onto her shoulders. The fairy's eyes shone and the shirt's bottom disappeared from her way, leaving behind exposed skin. Zelda pulled her hair and got her head away from her breast, she grabbed Farah's face and held her from the jaw, making her look into her eyes.

"I need you, now" Zelda's voice was commanding and Farah found herself getting her away from the door and onto the bed. She crawled on top of her and kept her weight out of the witch with an arm in either side of Zelda's face. She reached down until she got to the seam of the witch's skirt.

"Can I?"

"Yes, bloody heaven, just do it!" Farah's eyes shone at the same time that Zelda flickered her hand, gloss ran around the walls and Farah smiled, she could work freely now. She moved the pencil skirt to Zelda's hips and pulled any other intruding cloth down, Zelda's heels pressed against the bed as Farah reached down, trailing her entrance slowly and pulling inside without warning, Zelda moaned and arched out of bed slightly.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" She traced Zelda's clit with her thumb and earned a kick on the hip. "Oi!"

"Just- please, Farah'' The fairy moved again and Zelda reached for the edge of the bed. Moving in and out of her she decided it was time to use her mouth. Kissing Zelda's inner leg without stopping her hand she made a trail of bruises until she got to her core, lapping over the bundle of nerves there. A few minutes later Zelda grabbed onto Farah's updo and pushed her head away as she turned around the bed, muscles contracted, when she got down from the high Farah was staring at her with dark eyes. She stood out of bed with shaky legs and Farah followed her, redhead took her heels and underway off and went to remove the skirt.

"Don't, I like it" Zelda smirked and moved closer to Farah, shorter now without heels Farah had to bend over for Zelda to reach her lips. Smiling the witch got her hands on the fairy's legs and traced upwards, reaching the seam of the dress and higher grabbing the underwear and pulling it down, Farah stepped out of it and Zelda's hand reached in between her legs. She raised an eyebrow and took away her hand, motioning for Farah to move to the bed and sucking her fingers in the process.

"Do you want the dress off?The heels?" Zelda shook her head and Farah fell back onto the bed, legs slightly spread and chest heaving.

Zelda joined her in the bed and sat on her tight, giving it a couple rides before she spoke. "You taste nice" Farah was getting over stimulated before Zelda took mercy of her, the younger woman whined and Zelda moved into action sitting on the mattress and pulling Farah's hips to her, she got a leg over her shoulder and lapped excitedly at Farah's core, a finger dipping inside, only stopping after the fairy's second orgasm. She bit her inner thigh and left a mark.

"Don't you even dream I'm done with you" she reached over open legs and pulled down the dress, smiling upon noticing the lack of a bra over Farah's body. She adjusted herself and grinded on Farah's leg as she kissed her breast and mouth.

They had a long night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, two chapters in a day. I'm being eaten by mosquitoes so this is all for today folks. Enjoy!

A ringing took Farah out of her slumber and she turned around, her phone lighted up the room somewhere close to the door. She stood up and fished a blouse from the edge of the bed, once it was on she made it to the phone, she walked back to the bed motioning the camera away from Zelda, the screen shone with a picture of her nephew. Accepting the call worry overcame her features, why would he be calling so early in the morning. She was greeted by a redhead and a bright blue sky. Flinching a little at the light she stared back at the screen frowning.

"Ms. Dowling, thank god. I know you are on vacation but Sky and Riven dared Mr. Silva to jump out of a rock in the river and-" Bloom's voice was cut by someone's laughter behind her and Farah relaxed "Well, he did it and when walking out he... the Harvey's left for Linphea for the weekend..." Sky appeared next to her and interrupted her rushed mumbling.

"He tripped over a weird looking plant and now he has a purple rash, hi". The camera changed to Saul and Farah could see part of his torso and leg shining bright purple, Farah laughed and stared at the man's scrunched face.

"I swear if this starts growing flowers I'll kill the four of you!" Said Saul looking down at his body.

"I told you not to do it, Sir" Farah heard Beatrix's voice behind Bloom and saw her reading a book in the shade of a tree. ”Good evening, Miss Dowling” she waved towards the screen and went back to her book. 

"Okay, hi" said Farah and brushed the hair out of her face. She straightened up and blinked a couple times. "You need to gather some leaves of the plant, carefully, use gloves. Then go to the greenhouse and mix it with some Ceridea" she was met by the confused look in their eyes and Saul groaned.

"It's an orange plant with a big blue flower" someone with raspy voice spoke next to Farah “Grab two petals and soak them with alcohol, mix the other plant in and wait for it to change color, it will neutralize it" A redhead appeared on the picture and Sky and Bloom stared at each other and back at the screen. "You'll want to spray it over the rash, call if you need anything else'' Bloom smiled at the camera and nodded.

"Thanks" said Sky and hung up.

Farah fell back onto the pillow and rubbed her eyes, Zelda moved to her and rested against her chest, moving an arm around her waist. “Good morning”

“Good evening” corrected Farah.

“Well, that explains why I am so hungry” Farah stared at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“You sure it is because of that?” 

“Oh, shush already” she gently slapped Farah’s leg and moved up closer to her face. Her hand caressed the fairy’s cheek and stared into her eyes, smiling she reached for her lips and left a soft kiss. Farah closed her eyes and smiled, snuggling Zelda closer to her, the witch’s fingers traced her hairline and Farah grabbed her hand, holding it against her chest. Zelda felt how Farah’s mood changed, she frowned and kissed her. “You are wonderful”

“I’m getting old” Farah traced where Zelda had before, grey hair mixing with honey. 

“And? Still wonderful. My beautiful fairy” Zelda smiled at her and kissed her chin, lips and hairline. The four hundred years old witch traced her lover’s body with tingling fingers, maybe she would be as old as her one day, but time catched up with everyone differently. They stood tangled in each other until afternoon, only leaving bed when hunger overcame them. 

Farah was sipping a cup of tea when Zelda spoke “You know, your redhead student looks a lot like my Dorcas” She rested her back against the cupboard and stared at Farah over the rim of her cup “One of the Weird Sisters, the orphans raised at the Church of Night” Farah frowned and Zelda could almost hear the gears working on her head, she looked up with wide eyes. 

“Bloom is a changeling” Zelda lowered her cup and left it on the counter 

“No, none of that” Zelda grabbed her by the waist and motioned Farah to sit on the countertop “I am the only redhead you’re going to focus on for a week” Farah went to talk but was stopped by Zelda’s lips, the witch standing on her toes. Farah spoke in between kisses.

“You were the one to start it” Zelda grabbed her legs and pulled Farah closer to her at the edge of the counter.

“And now I’m ending it”

“Oh, not again!” Sabrina stood on the kitchen’s door, eyes tightly shut. Farah broke the kiss and Zelda turned around, Farah’s neck flushing slightly. 

“Did you need something, Sabrina?” Zelda asked and the girl moved past them towards the fridge. 

“Just the-” she fisked inside the fridge a little and took out a jar “- heart. Roz and I are going to invoke a ghost for our history homework” Farah’s eyebrows shot upwards, the girl left and Zelda turned to Farah.

“That’s normal here?” she frowned and her lips formed a thin line.

“It’s faster than reading the book” Shrugged Zelda. 

“Of course” Zelda reached to kiss her again and Farah pressed her palm against her chest stopping her close enough to whisper against her lips. “You promised pancakes” Her nose scrunched up and she tapped Zelda’s nose, who moved away from the touch and frowned at her. Farah side smiled and crossed her legs, the hem of her dress traveling upwards. Zelda rolled her eyes at her and pointed at her with a wooden spoon dripping pancake batter.

“Stop that” 

Farah leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Make me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to write the Alpheans perspective of this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notice I've no idea where this story is going, if you want to see something please let me know.

The phone rang and Farah looked around, frowning upon finding the object. Zelda reached for it and listened for a second, speaking hurriedly and trying to calm someone down on the other side of the line. She hung up and got back to the table.

“I need to head back to the Academy” said Zelda while finishing her plate and moving to the sink “There has been some trouble”

Farah stood up after her “Is everyone okay? Anyone injured?” Zelda turned to her with a loving smile, Farah had gotten used to trouble meaning danger, but it wasn’t the case. She left the plate and moved to the woman.

“Melvin enchanted the statues and it got out of hand” Zelda explained and rolled her eyes at the occurrence. Farah breathed out with relief and closed her eyes, nodding.

“So let’s go then. I’ll help, can’t be too different to what Terra did with the Rowan Elders'' Zelda looked inquisitively at her but Farah just left a peck in her lips, it was a story for another day. Five minutes later they were at the stairs of the Gehenna Station, Farah held Zelda’s hand as they walked upstairs. “You’ve never told me why they have school in the summer, after all you explained, don't you think they need a rest?” Zelda opened the door and they walked inside.

“It’s not actually school, it’s more like a week to put everything together before going back home, there are no lessons, no tests, just a bunch of teenagers living together. And of course, there is prank week.” Zelda motioned her to crouch down and something flew over their heads. 

“Wasn’t Sabrina doing homework with her friend?” Farah questioned as her eyes shone, scanning the surroundings to avoid any other flying object. 

“That’s something about Baxter High, I honestly don’t understand humans sometimes” Farah shrugged and nodded, it wasn’t as if she understood them either. “Melvin said the statues were here” They turned around a corner and found themselves in a canteen, two statues fencing over the tables. Rolling her eyes Zelda muttered something and the statues froze, Farah moved them to the corners of the room, gleam around her hands. 

“There, now you have two coat hangers” She turned to Zelda with a smirk and the woman narrowed her eyes, biting her lower lip. She took a step closer to Farah and a crash was heard outside the room, her head hanged back and she turned around, both moving towards the door. “Three statues, a detail you forgot to mention” A statue was chasing students around the hallways, a blonde girl wearing glasses rushed past them, the statue close behind.

“Melvin, I’m going to kill you” she screamed and they turned to see a rather scared boy running after them. 

“I’m so sorry” Farah’s eyes glowed and some vines captured the statue, she held it still and Zelda said the incantation again.

“Okay, so no more magical statues for the day” Zelda turned to the students peeking out the hallways. “Understood?”

“Yes, High Priestess Spellman” Sounded in choir. 

“Good, now go finish packing” steps could be heard around the corridors once again and a boy approached them.

“I’m sorry, High Priestess Spellman” he looked defeated and she smiled at him.

“It was a powerful incantation but next time you’ll want to use a binding spell for it to do what you want” Whispered the woman and motioned him to go pack, the boy left with a smile and Farah turned to her.

“Was that all?” She half expected her nephew to run past a wall being chased by some angry Rowan Elder. Zelda nodded and motioned them to her office, Zelda moved towards the liquor cabinet and Farah coughted pointedly behind her. Zelda turned to her with a small smirk playing in her lips, Farah stood behind the door, arms crossed and staring at her, Zelda looked into her eyes and sat on the edge of her desk raising an eyebrow.

“Is there a problem, Miss Dowling?” 

“I’m beginning to find the fae folk barrier a little personal” She tapped twice against the thing and it shone purple. Zelda’s grin disappeared from her face and she moved to Farah.

“And I was thinking of giving you a streap tease dance” She joked and reached for Farah’s arm outside the barrier, she drew the sigil again and yanked Farah to her, making the younger woman press against her. Her arms slithered around her neck and all traces of annoyance left the fairy’s eyes. She reached down to Zelda and kissed her, her hands locking behind her back, she motioned them towards the desk without breaking contact, pressing Zelda against it.

“You taste like syrup” whispered Farah and motioned Zelda to sit at the edge of the desk, she left small kisses around the redhead’s face, earning a smile. Zelda’s arms left her neck and instead went downwards, she reached around the woman with legs and arms, pressing her flush to her once again. “Any plans for the day?” Whispered Farah against Zelda’s lips.

“I have a few ideas” She moved her hand and the door shut.

An hour later she sat sprawled on the sofa against Farah’s chest, the fairy was lightly braiding and unbraiding the red hair. Zelda moved around a little and reached for the coffee table, Farah held her from around the waist to stop her from falling.

“What are you doing?” Farah’s voice muffled against her neck. She motioned around a little and rested back against her, lighting a cigarette. Zelda let her head rest against Farah’s shoulder and offered her the cigarette. She shook her head “That’s not good for you”.

“I know, but it’s hard to let go” She used to do it as a religious experience, now it had no sense of homage anymore. She smoked once before leaving it in the ashtray. Farah kissed her neck as she let go of the smoke, her hand wandered lower and she closed her eyes, enjoying the skin on skin contact, feeling her whole body go into overdrive.

“You should come to Alfea, stay with me for a few weeks” Her fingers traced over Zelda’s bare leg and the woman turned to her.

“Are you sure?” the younger woman reached for her and kissed her.

“I am if you want to” Zelda smiled against her lips, letting her hand trace Farah’s collarbone, pressing her against the side of the sofa. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about the witches going to Alfea? Someone you want to see there?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see something in the story.  
> 


End file.
